Y tu Desapareciste
by Nezumi Oresama 97
Summary: Alfred está en el hospital a causa de una herida de bala . No recuerda el rostro del agresor , solo una mancha borrosa. Arthur lleva desaparecido 1 año ... ¿como han llegado hasta ese punto? .
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! como no , los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen …**_

_**Bueno... quería dedicarle este fic a mi amiga Luchi , a la cual le debo tantas cosas... y que conocí gracias a esta pareja...^^**_

_**Espero que os guste el primer capítulo!**_

* * *

_**Advertencia: Es un poco emotivo... no este capítulo sino la historia en general Disfrutad!**_

~ Cap.1 ~

Abrí un poco los ojos con la esperanza de recordar que era lo último que me había pasado... Ni un solo recuerdo venía a mi cabeza , nada .

Pude ver con un poco de dolor en mis ojos y totalmente borroso , a causa de no llevar las gafas puestas, que era un lugar muy blanco... y amplio... no había nadie a mi alrededor... ninguna sombra distinguida.

Entonces recordé algo , alguien con una pistola apuntándome , apuntándome a la cabeza.

Me incorporé un poco intentando sentarme en la cama en la que me encontraba sentado... Palpé la mesita de noche buscando mis gafas , y di con ellas apunto de caersen al suelo.

Me froté los ojos un poco y me puse las gafas mirando a mi alrededor . Estaba en una habitación de hospital... miré mi cuerpo y vi una venda que cubría desde mi pecho hasta mi cadera...

Intenté hacer memoria de el por que estaba allí... algunas partes eran costosas de recordar … pero otras eran claramente visibles... y altamente dolorosas... Como por ejemplo... la desaparición de Arthur , un año atrás... ¿por que? Verdaderamente nunca lo supe... simplemente se fue... se fue en uno de los peores momentos en los que se podía haber ido...

Bien... empezaré desde el principio... Hace un año y medio aproximadamente...

* * *

Me levanté como cada mañana , en mi casa en Florida . Pero me levanté altamente feliz , mi avión salía en 4 horas , tenía que preparar la maleta con rapidez si no quería perderlo , y creedme que no quería perder aquel avión , por nada del mundo.

Así que , a corre prisas hice mi maleta y me vestí . Camino al aeropuerto desayuné en el starbucks un chocolate caliente con caramelo y nata . Afortunadamente no me manché el traje y si... llevaba traje , era una ocasión especial y lo requería . Además no era un traje cualquiera , era... bueno tuve que llevarlo a una tintorería y una tienda de costura ya que no me venía... pero era el primer traje que Inglaterra me regaló. De alguna manera o de otra , algo me decía que debía llevarlo.

Llegué con bastante tiempo al aeropuerto. Así que facturé tranquilamente y miré mi reloj comparándolo con la hora de salida de mi avión , todavía no ponía que se podía subir , así que me senté a esperar.

Verdaderamente... se que estaba haciendo una gran estupidez … y sabía la respuesta , ni siquiera se por que me he molestado en hacer la maleta , por que... en cuanto se lo dijese , me iba a cerrar la puerta en las narices... o a echar de su casa... pero... no podía esperar más... Arthur tenía que saberlo!

Me sacó de mis pensamientos , la voz de una mujer que anunciaba que mi avión estaba abierto para que entraran los pasajeros. Iba un poco nervioso , pero con la cabeza bien alta , y orgulloso de lo que iba a hacer!Hasta que llegué a Inglaterra. Justo cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje en Londres fue cuando me empecé a poner nervioso y a sudar como un pecador en la Iglesia.

Salí del avión y pisé tierra Inglesa . Puse rumbo a casa de Arthur en cuanto recogí mi equipaje. Mi nerviosismo iba empeorando... había cogido el avión como un auténtico Hero! pero... ahora... a 20 metros de la casa de Arthur...

Suspiré y cogí mucho aire , intenté sentir lo que sentí al coger el avión en Florida . Pero me era imposible... Llamé a la puerta un poco tembloroso... ¿Que estaba haciendo allí? Aquello era una locura , una auténtica...

-Si? -Abría la puerta Inglaterra tranquilamente .Al verme se sorprendió un poco -

-Hi!-Dije mientras le sonreía un poco -

-Entra , ¿ y eso que estás aquí? -me preguntó nada más entré en la casa mientras cerraba la puerta -

-P-Pues...`_¡Tu puedes Alfred! ¡has estado ensayando en el espejo!¿¡ De que han servido esos entrenamientos si no?!´ _-No paraba de repetirme en mi cabeza , pero... - He venido... Pues... hace tiempo que no pasamos un fin de semana juntos! `_Mierda! ´_ -pensé

-¿Eh?... pues si... hace tiempo... mucho además , ¿Y ese traje? No es el que yo...

-No! - reí un poco nervioso- Es que vengo de una boda , y no me ha dado tiempo a cambiarme

-Ah... Bueno pues... ya sabes donde está la habitación de invitados , primer piso a la derecha -me dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándose-

-¡Thanks! -le dije subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa con la maleta y entrando en esa habitación que tantos recuerdos me traía-

Dejé la maleta junto al armario y me tiré en la cama . ¿Como podía haber sido tan ingenuo , de pensar , que podría decírselo a si como si nada? Era mucho más difícil que coger un avión y soltárselo en la puerta de su casa... Soltarte... lo...

-Enamorado que estoy de ti... -dije en voz baja mirando el techo-

* * *

_**¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado este cap! ^^ **_

_**Gracias por leer!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen~, ( ni de cerca xD ) **

**Bueno~ aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de este Fic~ Lo primero es que quiero pedir perdón , por tardar tanto es subir la continuación , he tenido exámenes... y una vida un poco complicada~ pero espero que merezca la pena~ ** ^ ^

* * *

~Cap 2 ~

Pasé tirado en la cama un rato , posiblemente más del que yo pensé , olvidando todo lo que me rodeaba , cada sonido , o cada movimiento eran ignorados en mi cabeza. No podía parar de intentar responder la pregunta de ¿Que hacía yo allí con aquellas intenciones?... Verdaderamente había sido un estúpido viniendo hasta allí... fingiría una llamada urgente y me iría de allí tan rápido como había venido . Si... supongo que solo me quedaba esa opción...

Cogí mi movil y mi `equipaje´ y me metí en el papel mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

_`Lo siento Arthur , acaban de llamarme , me necesitan urgentemente … tendremos que posponer el fin de semana juntos … Adios! ´ _-Pensé que sería así de la manera de la que me libraría de estar allí... además... me había autoinvitado a su casa...

-Arthur! Lo siento , me acab- -Decía mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras del piso encontrándome con posiblemente la persona que menos esperaba que estuviera allí... mas que no lo esperaba... que no lo deseaba...

Allí estaba Francis ******** sentado cómodamente en el sofá de la casa de Arthur , como si fuera la suya. Arthur estaba a su lado... al parecer ni me habían visto ni oído... Inconscientemente me escondí tras la pared que separaba el salón de la entrada , permietiendome ver a ambos países por el reflejo de un espejo encima de un mueble enfrente mio , al lado de la pared .

`_¡¿Que narices hace Francis aquí?! -_Pensé hinchando un poco las mejillas sin dejar de mirar el espejo . Pude ver como Francis se iba acercando cada vez más a Arthur... sin que este se diera cuenta... Puesta estaba ocupado , llenando las tazas de te , que descansaban en la bandeja , encima de la mesa . Pero acabó echándole el brazo por la espalda y acercándose demasiado a él...

-¡Francis! ¡Cuanto tiempo! -salí de mi escondite sin pensarlo bien... aunque lo de no pensar las cosas ya estaba empezando a ser bastante normal últimamente en mi...

-Oh , mon cherry , Que sorpresa , tú por aquí...Pensé que estaríamos solos...- Me miró aquél Francés pervertido , alejándose de `mi´Arthur-

-Arthur miró con enfado al Francés al darse cuenta de sus intenciones y se alejó un poco de él- Alfred ha venido esta mañana para quedarse todo el fin de semana , ha sido una auténtica sorpresa-Arthur tenía el ceño fruncido y eso no era buena señal … Solo se dedicó a tomar un poco de tu te-

-Ah! en cuanto a eso...-miré sonriendo a Arthur y después a Francis , si me iba , no estaría tranquilo con Francis aquí...- Quizás pueda quedarme un poco más! Si no tienes nada que hacer... el... Lunes... - acababa de cavar mi propia tumba , _¡Quiero irme ! No quedarme más tiempo! Piensa antes de hacer las cosas Hero! -_Pensé ahora un poco enfadado conmigo mismo y sonriendo tontamente un poco nervioso-

-¿Hasta el Lunes? -Me miró Arthur un poco sorprendido arqueando las cejas mientras se levantaba del sofá , y dejando la taza en la bandeja–

Se levantó el Francés del sofá , tan tranquilamente , que era hasta desquiciante- Mais... Recuerda que el Domingo lo tienes reservado para mi... no deberías mentirle a tu hermanito … ¿no?-se acercó a Arthur y le dijo aquello en el oido , pero si esperaba que no lo oyera... no había conseguido su propósito.

-No lo digas de ese modo Git! -Arthur miró al Francés , con un leve sonrojo que no quise interpretar...pero que me rondaría por la cabeza durante toda la noche siguiente...

-Oui Oui -sonrió levemente , cerrando los ojos , me miró después y acto seguido , le plantó un beso en los labios a mi Inglés... , poniendo una mano en su espalda y la otra sujetando su mentón … su delicado mentón...

Agaaché la cabeza , apretando los puños , no quería levantar la vista y ver lo que en mis peores pesadillas ocurría... Aquellos dos , probando la boca del otro... suspiré profundamente , reprimiéndome todas las ganas de llorar y pasear mis puños por su estúpida cara de Francés refinado . Moví la cabeza hacia ambos lados intentando olvidar lo que allí pasaba , pero no lo conseguía y incluso mi imaginación imaginaba cosas mas allá .

Lo siguiente que oí fue un golpe , entonces levanté la vista , la mano de Arthur plantada en el moflete del Francés , era una de las imágenes mas hermosas que había visto nunca.

-Largate Stupid asshole!-cogió Arthur al Francés del cuello de la camisa . Con el ceño completamente fruncido , era la primera vez que lo veía tan enfadado . Y lo empujó hasta la entrada de la casa haciéndole salir.

-Ey! no es para ponerse de ese modo! No es para tanto!-se dejaba el Francés , echar de la casa , sin borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su maldita cara.

-Git! Como se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así te juro que vuelvo a empezar otra guerra de Trafalgar! Y Esta vez no vas a tener a España! -Y dio por terminada la conversación con un fuerte portazo , y apoyándose en la puerta , dejando caer su cabeza sobre ella-

En aquel momento me dieron unas ganas terribles de silbar y gritar un `PUMB´ al cerrar la puerta el Inglés , pero reprimí mis ganas.

-Arthur...-se oía al Francés desde la otra parte de la puerta de la casa- Como sigas así... Nuestro trato no va ha tener validez y... el que mas pierde... eres tú , Que tengas un buen día -se oía reírse levemente al Francés , y después unos pasos , alejándose del lugar...-

**Si , señores , todos queremos acabar con el sufrimiento de Francis . Ser él mismo debe de ser horrible...(?) **

**Necesito Reviews e ideas!;/; Son bienvenidas ambas cosas~ ^^**

**Pues muchas gracias por leer!^^ ~ Kisses para mis lectores~*w* **


End file.
